


【Thesewt】【AU】Professor.Scamander

by MissDoubleFour



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDoubleFour/pseuds/MissDoubleFour
Summary: 非骨科设定*女装癖*师生play





	【Thesewt】【AU】Professor.Scamander

2.  
纽特•斯卡曼德，出身高贵、为人师表的艺术系教授，有个不为人知的秘密，那就是女装癖。  
他喜欢在夜晚，带着卷曲的女性假发，穿着深蓝色的天鹅绒吊肩裙，外带一条黑色蕾丝边的披巾，上边跟裙尾一样镶嵌了点点亮钻，随着高跟鞋的走动而此起彼伏地闪烁着。  
长街的一边是河流，对岸传来遥远而朦胧的小提琴声；另一侧是街道，有酒吧，有小店。  
路过的橱窗倒映着纽特的红唇，还有他温柔的像夜色的眼睛。  
纽特享受这样自在而优美的感觉。  
可惜这个晚上有些倒霉，纽特在照旧喝完一杯杜松子酒就离开酒吧的时候，被一个流氓堵在了巷子后，他的手腕被紧紧地拽住，对方比他高大的身体包围了他，有一阵混了酒气的木质香调，让人有些迷失神智。  
亲吻和触碰是那样的热烈似火，把刚刚杜松子酒的后劲都带上来了。  
男人一边舔着纽特的脖颈，一边抚摸着掀起长裙，摸过穿着丝袜的大腿，扯破了一个缺口想往中央探去。  
“不——”  
纽特压住男人的手，他不想暴露出伪装之下的真实。  
“我知道你的秘密。”  
乌云把月色都挡住了，男人的脸一点也看不清楚，他的头发搔在了纽特的脸上。  
“你不用害怕。”  
厚热的舌头伸了进来，对方应该刚喝了威士忌，两种酒的味道兑了彼此的津液混合在一起，调成了独特的令人沦陷的配方。  
纽特拦住男人的肩膀，第一次像个女人一样受到雄性的入侵，即使他的女装被剥了下来，吊肩裙滑到了腰间，平坦的胸部却被湿漉漉的舌头舔了很久，乳首受了刺激硬挺在夜风微凉的空气中。  
粗糙的巷子墙壁蹭到了纽特的后背，男人的手掌抱住了他，垫在了他的背上，动作很温柔，可是下身的抽动却是又深又狠。  
纽特怕叫出声来引人注目，只好呜咽着吻着男人的唇。  
他虽然连这个陌生人的面容都看不到，却在忍受着深入的，带了疼痛和快感的交媾。  
大概是这个男人接受他的真实性别，接受他女装的怪癖。  
纽特想。  
3.  
教师专用的洗手间外放着“维修中”的牌子，如果不小心想闯进去的人会发现门其实早就被反锁了，要是停留一会仔细地听，大概会听到一些奇怪的声音。  
“嗯......慢点......慢点，忒修斯斯卡曼德。”  
纽特斯卡曼德教授被扒光抱在了洗手台上，镜子照着他由于情欲而发红的后背，而他的胸膛有刚刚才吻出的痕迹。他的大腿被张开着挂在了学生忒修斯斯卡曼德的手臂上，性器高翘着，挂着溢出来的一些液体，另一柄粗长的性器在他身下来回地抽插，每每顶到最深处都会让纽特猛地抓紧忒修斯的肩膀。  
“那个晚上让我很怀念，这段时间以来都在我梦里重温着，你就像是那只来过的夜莺，斯卡曼德教授。”忒修斯一边动一边说道，就像是在讲一个故事，“都说得到手的人会更加贪婪，我想我的索求也不会有止尽了。”  
“你是......怎么发现是我的？”  
“我一直都知道，纽特。从你进入酒吧的第一次起我就知道了。”忒修斯吻着他的额头，用力地朝紧密的洞穴射入了精液。  
纽特的精液也射满了忒修斯的小腹，他的声音带着情欲的沙哑，“是因为你一直在观察我吗？无论是课上，还是课后。”  
“你果然发现了。”  
忒修斯抽出身来，等一部分液体流出来滴答掉在了地砖上，他又一个挺身插了进去。  
“因为你上课实在是太不专心了，而且我总能在下课的路上碰到你。”  
纽特看着他笑，浅灰色的眼睛实在是太漂亮了，两人情不自禁地吻着了彼此。  
“聪明的纽特•斯卡曼德教授。”忒修斯再次开始了抽插，有了精液的润滑更方便了，“在其他教授回来前，我想我们再来一轮也是有时间清理现场的。”  
4.  
阴晴不定的天气终究还是下起了雨。  
撑着黑伞的女人敲开了某家的门，等开门的时间里，路过的一辆汽车溅起的水花弄湿了她的风衣下摆。  
“你好，斯卡曼德教授，有什么事吗？”开门的男人询问着，倚着门框的姿势却是要迎客入门。  
“我来家访。”  
斯卡曼德教授收起了伞，把多余的水珠抖在了门口，却拖拖拉拉没有进屋。  
忒修斯有些迫不及待地将人搂住，然后把门关上了。  
潮湿的伞被遗弃在玄关出，伞布上细小的水珠滑动着，更靠近地板最后落下。  
忒修斯和纽特拥吻着，不在乎红色的唇膏是否抹蹭到双方的脸颊。  
他们几日未见却像隔了好几个雨季，浓厚的思念把两人都光裸着推上柔软的床。  
用来装扮的假发和长裙最终也逃不过要被堆叠在地上。  
“我大概又扯破你的丝袜了，纽特。”忒修斯有些懊恼，但还是忍不住往深处去，纽特身上沾了雨水汽，冰凉而让他着迷。  
纽特摩挲着忒修斯的脖侧，“不用担心，我那还有很多双。”  
“我其实是想找个送你丝袜的理由。”  
“然后进阶成撕掉更多丝袜的借口？”  
忒修斯笑着，吻住了身下纽特，唇舌交缠是多么地甜美。  
窗外的雨渐小，忒修斯抱着纽特躺着，薄毯盖不住一屋子的腥膻气味，由于天气的原因更是散得很慢，可是这氛围却让他们倍感安全和温馨。  
“同学们说我们都姓斯卡曼德，肯定是亲戚。”  
忒修斯用脸蹭着纽特的发顶，握着纽特的手放在自己胸前。  
“那我应该叫你什么，忒修斯，我亲爱的哥哥？”  
出色的斯卡曼德教授比一般人要早很多年拿到博士学位，他的年龄比艺术学院最小的一届还要年轻上一岁，这是女学生们闲聊之时提起过的话题。  
“那我愿意背负乱伦的罪名，阿尔忒弥斯，我亲爱的弟弟。”

  
-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 又一我在图书馆写小黄文系列  
> 写完希望我能专心开题  
> 虽然我现在方得一批


End file.
